If Walls Could Talk
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Installment 2 of 6. Emma and Shalimar's relationship deepens. Rated M for ES slash.
1. Alone in the Dark

Relation to other stories: Installment 2 of 6. Pre "Girls Week."

Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X.

Written 12/10/2004 by LT Magnus

**If Walls Could Talk**

After a long day Shalimar slowly made her way into her room to unwind. She sprawled across her bed and kicked her shoes to the floor. She reached under the bed to remove a green notebook. She placed it on the sheets in front of her and opened its pages. She'd been writing her thoughts down for a while now. It was always the same. She'd lie down at night and only be able to think of one thing, Emma. She'd nearly filled her notebook on thoughts of how she loved the psionic. She knew if anyone ever got a hold of it, it could mean trouble for her friendship with the psionic. That was one of the reasons she still hadn't told her exactly how she felt, or how deeply she felt it. But every night she returned to her room and poured her heart out to those empty, awaiting pages. How many times had she wished she could let Emma read them just once? How many true love scenarios had she played over and over in her head? How many times had she wished to wake up beside the smiling psionic just once? She always thought herself a fierce predator, but when it came to her heart and Emma, she was just a timid kitten. She wished she could just curl up inside Emma's loving arms and feel her soft fingers through her hair. Listen to her heartbeat sing her to sleep. So many perfect visions of her and Emma she wished would someday come true. But for now, she would only write about it and dream about it, longing for the day her fiction became real.

Emma sighed as she closed the door to her bedroom behind her. She shuffled across the carpet to lift an envelope from the desk. She brought it to the bed to lay down with her notepad. She couldn't count the number of poems she'd written in the last year. But she know they all had one thing in common, Shalimar. So many times she wished she could give her one of her poems. She loved the feral more than she'd realized. The love they shared was a type of mutual, unspoken one. Understood, yet never really confessed. It was confusing. She wondered if she was supposed to suggest an official bonding of the two of them. She turned to rest her head on her soft pillow. She wished every night that when she awoke in the morning she'd see Shalimar's brown eyes staring back at her own. She wished she could wake up in the arms of the purring feral every morning of her life. Just seeing Shalimar every day made all of them bright for her. She'd imagined sharing her bed, her heart, and her life with that feral that had stolen her heart. No matter who else she was with, or whatever she did, she still loved Shalimar every second of every day.

Emma slowly closed her eyed as she felt the impact of the day taking its toll on her mind and her bones. She knew though Shalimar wasn't there with her to hold, that one day she would be. Emma smiled as images of Shalimar appeared to take her to her dreams she'd hoped would soon enough come true.


	2. Midnight Snack

Emma awoke to the harsh reality that she was alone. She slowly slid her hand across the empty sheets beside her. She turned over to look at her clock on the nightstand which read 3:08 am. She rolled onto her back and starred at the ceiling. Why couldn't see walk down the hall and tell the feral how much she wanted her to join her. How her bed was so cold and empty and no one else could fill it to her satisfaction. What was the big deal? Maybe if she confessed to her one day they'd look at that ceiling together and laugh at how shy they'd been before. She knew if she really wanted to she could make Shalimar her pet. Make her stay by her side every night and hold her the way her body ached for her to. But Emma knew better. She wanted reality. She wanted Shalimar to feel it, to need it as much as she did. To come to her and tell her all the things she dreamed she'd one day hear from the feral. She didn't want a game, didn't want to pretend. She loved and respected the feral too much to use her like that. She knew that she too would be hurt if her love was anything but real. Was it better for her to lie alone in bed than to manipulate Shalimar to lie beside her? She couldn't allow herself to do that.

Emma twitched as she thought she heard a noise coming from the hall. She turned on her side to look over at the door. She saw no light from underneath it but heard the faint sound once more. Her curiosity peeked and she slowly slid from her bed and headed for the door before her. She placed her ear to the door in an attempt to gain further information before turning the knob. She furled her brow as she saw no one, only darkness, before her.

Now too wired to go back to sleep, she headed down the hallway to investigate where the sound had possibly come from. She headed past the main sitting room and glanced down at the floor where Shalimar had left a pair of her shoes. She turned to head forwards and her breath caught in her throat as she crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Emma heard Shalimar's voice though the darkness and she rubbed her head and looked up at the feral.

"It's ok," Emma said softly as she regained control over her breathing. She looked down to see Shalimar carrying a plate.

"I got a little hungry," Shalimar said as she looked down at the plate between them, "thought I'd have a midnight, or midmorning snack. Wanna come have some cheese and crackers with me?" Emma wanted to more than anything even though she wasn't hungry. She'd take any opportunity she could to spend a moment with the feral.

"Sure," she replied as Shalimar gestured for Emma to follow her.

They reached Shalimar's room in seconds and Shalimar closed the door behind them. Emma made her way over to bed and sat on the end of it as Shalimar placed the plate beside her. Emma watched as she began to look through the dresser drawers, unable to keep her eyes off the mesmerizing feral. She watched as Shalimar bent down to hunt through the bottom shirt drawer. Emma's eyes trailed down Shalimar's back to the very last bit of skin she could see at the base of her backbone. Her boxers were short and as she bent down revealed even more of her body to Emma. She pulled out a black t-shirt and threw it behind her to rest beside Emma on the bed. Shalimar closed the drawer and straightened herself out to look through the top drawer. Emma blushed as she peeked over Shalimar's shoulder to watch her shuffling through her collection of bright and tiny thongs and underwear. Shalimar pulled out a pair of slipper socks and tossed them on top of the t-shirt. She bent down again and pulled out a pair of long night pants and turned around to face Emma.

"Aren't you cold?" Shalimar asked as she began to pull her boxers down her perfect legs. Emma was anything but cold as she hoped Shalimar didn't notice her starting convulsively at her perfect body.

"A little," Emma didn't even realize she'd answered her and was somewhat shocked she was even able to find the words to do so. Shalimar's boxers hit the floor and Emma hoped her eyes didn't shine too bright as seeing her standing before her in nothing but a tiny, white tank top and small, bright blue thong. She looked for a second, and then pulled herself away knowing if she looked at her again she wouldn't be able to find the strength to pull her eyes from the feral. She rounded up all her will power to look down at the floor as she noticed Shalimar pulling her pants over her. Shalimar reached down and crossed her arms to pull her tank top over her head. Emma peeked quickly to notice Shalimar had fallen asleep with her bra still on. She fought every urge inside herself to reach out and pull the feral close to her.

Shalimar dropped the tank top to the floor and bent to pick up the t-shirt from the bed. Emma tried to hold back a blush as she caught herself gazing at Shalimar's cleavage as it headed down towards her. Shalimar stood upright again and pulled the t-shirt over hear head.

"I never put my sleep clothes on," Shalimar smiled at Emma and bent over to pull a black shirt from her drawer.

"It's kinda chilly tonight, why don't you put this on?" She handed the shirt to Emma who had to admit wearing Shalimar close to her was something she could never turn down.

"Thanks," Emma smiled and stood to her feet. Shalimar moved to lie down on her stomach across the bed and began to pick at the snack plate. Emma faced the door as she removed her open sleep shirt and pulled the back tee over her bare chest. She sat back down on the bed beside Shalimar. Shalimar stood to her feet and headed to the door to flip off the light switch. She headed back to the bed and drew the covers and climbed inside.

"You coming?" She smiled to Emma. "It's cold, might as well keep warm." Emma smiled and slowly shifted herself over to Shalimar's side and slide under the sheets beside her.

"Nothing like snacks and a midnight movie," Shalimar smiled and set the plate above the sheets on their touching legs. She turned on the TV and began to flip around. Emma smiled as she noticed Shalimar cuddling up closer to her. Emma carefully inched herself closer still and rested her head upon Shalimar's shoulder.

"You can never find anything good at night," Shalimar sighed and continued flipping through the channels in disappointment. Emma just smiled and closed her eyes, content that tonight she'd found exactly what she was looking for.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

"Emma," Shalimar said softly as she turned her face to Emma on her shoulder. Shalimar had been so happy lying in bed beside Emma that she hadn't noticed the psionic had fallen asleep. Shalimar smiled and turned the TV off as to not disturb her sleeping love. She placed the remote on the nightstand beside her and returned her gaze to a peaceful Emma. Happiness washed over her as she looked closer at the psionic resting on her. She seemed happy as she slept and it appeared the psionic was smiling. Shalimar felt shocked as she realized that she was perfect even when sleeping.

Shalimar slowly shifted herself downwards and braced Emma's weight as to not awaken her. She lowered them both down to the pillows all the while keeping Emma's head on her shoulder. She reached down to pull the covers up over them both some more. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and tucked the covers under her, swearing she saw Emma smile as she did so.

"Sleep now, my psionic," she said softly as she placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. For now, she wouldn't let little technicalities like the fact Emma wasn't officially hers to ruin her perfect moment of happiness she'd dreamed about for so long.

Shalimar shifted herself so she could remove her arm from underneath Emma's side. She slowly wrapped her arm around Emma's back and pulled her slightly closer to her own body. As she did so, she felt Emma slowly inch herself closer to her and she brought her arm up to rest on Shalimar's chest. Shalimar felt Emma's hand cup her shoulder in comfort and she felt herself becoming lost in the scent of the psionic lying sweetly in her arms. She wished it would last forever. Wished she could stop the sun from ever rising again so that the two of them might lie there in perfect harmony for the rest of eternity. She blocked out all thoughts of the coming dawn and concentrated all of her emotions on the woman lying wrapped up in her arms. She dreamed of perfection like this so many times but her dreams fell far short of the reality of holding the psionic in her very own arms. She felt Emma's heart beating slowly and steadily against her upper chest. She felt the slight movements of her chest raising and lowering with each sweet breath she drew. She heard the perfect sound her lips made as they released that breath. She wanted more than anything to turn to her and kiss those lips and taste some of that breath that she released so perfectly.

Shalimar lay beside her sleeping love unable to fall asleep. She was now sure that this was the most perfect moment of her life to date. She knew that to write about an experience like the one she was in would take countless journals to nail every feeling just perfect. And even then, she wasn't sure there were any words to describe the experience of simply laying in the arms of her most beloved friend in the world. The one she loved more than anything, the one she'd die for.

She tried to imagine what kissing her love would feel like but still couldn't get her mind and heart around the overwhelming emotions just holding her produced. She never knew something could feel so right, so perfect, so beautiful. Her head was spinning at having the psionic so close to her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Emma slightly shifted in her sleep, only to draw herself nearer to the feral. Shalimar turned her face to the psionic so she might breathe in some of that perfect, sweet breath that escaped her soft, full lips. She couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping psionic. She reached out to slowly push a strand of Emma's hair from her face so she could study every inch of it. She wanted to know how every part of her face looked as she slept. She saw Emma's eyelids moving slightly from time to time and was sure she was dreaming. She hoped that Emma too, was dreaming the same thing Shalimar was while awake. Of a perfect world with perfect moments like this every single night.

"Sleep tight, my sleeping beauty," Shalimar whispered as rested her head down next to Emma's as she softly purred herself to sleep.


	4. Sweet Dreams

As Emma slept silently she drifted off into dreamland. Shalimar had fallen asleep beside her, having been lulled by the sounds of Emma's heart beat. Emma slept unbeknownst to her that she had, during her dreaming, created a psionic link with a sleeping Shalimar.

In her dreamscape, Emma slowly walked along the riverbank on a warm sunny day. She felt the grass beneath her bare feet and heard the sweet songs of the nearby birds as they sang to her. She looked up from the water to see Shalimar, sitting on the edge of the grass, with her feet in the water smiling over at her. Emma immediately knew that what she was seeing wasn't merely part of her dream. She knew that her subconscious hadn't created Shalimar to appear there.

"Shalimar," Emma said as she walked over to the feral, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, it's your dream," the feral replied as she grinned back at the psionic. "I guess you're dreaming about me." She smiled as she liked the way that sounded.

"I guess," Emma began. "I didn't mean to pull you in here," Emma offered an apology as she sat down beside the feral.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Shalimar smiled back at Emma. Emma noticed how real her surroundings were. She saw how the sunlight made Shalimar's hair look perfect as the reflections cast a beautiful glow. But it occurred to her the only thing real there, was Shalimar. She tried to create her perfect dream world and realized she couldn't do so without her perfect girl, Shalimar. Shalimar was what made her world what it was. She was what made her world whole and held her together. Shalimar was her base, her foundation. The deeper she looked into herself, the more of Shalimar she found. She wanted to invite her in, to occupy all the space she was waiting to bestow upon the feral.

"Come," Shalimar gestured as she stood to her feet, "I've got a surprise for you." Shalimar held out her hand and Emma took it and let herself be gently pulled to her feet by the feral. Shalimar held her hand as she led her over into the nearby, open field. Emma saw ahead of them a blanket and a beautiful wicker basket before her. They made their way over to sit beside each other on the blanket under the willow tree.

"How did you make this?" Emma asked as she tried to comprehend what was going on. "This is my dream."

"Because you wish it," Shalimar began, "And I only want to give you what you wish." Emma smiled as Shalimar handed her a glass of cider.

"You are." Emma smiled as Shalimar extended her arms so that the two might intertwine them. They each brought their glasses up to drink as their arms wrapped around each others. Emma lowered her glass and looked into Shalimar's eyes.

"You're what I want."

Shalimar smiled and set her glass down on the blanket beside them.

"Then I'm what you shall have." Shalimar leaned herself forward and was pleased to see Emma offered no protest. Her inviting smile told Shalimar to proceed and she embraced Emma's lips with her own in a kiss that seemed all too real and beautiful to be any kind of a dream, yet so perfect how could it have been anything else.


	5. Good Morning

Emma slowly awoke feeling her body still tingling from the amazing sensations her dreams filled her with. She smiled and stretched her hand across the bed beside her only to find a warm, empty space. A confused look spread across her face as she slowly sat herself up. Her eyes searched Shalimar's room for any sign of the feral but turned up with nothing. She felt slightly saddened by Shalimar's no show and wondered where she could be. She could tell by the warmth of the sheets beside her that she hadn't been gone too long.

"Shalimar?" She called as she looked around the room. "Shal, are you here?" Emma turned to see the bedroom door opening as Shalimar stepped in. Emma sensed a tenseness around the feral that bothered her.

"Hey," Shalimar smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked not liking the vibrations her intuition was picking up from the feral.

"No, why?"

"No reason," Emma said as she slowly lay back down on her pillow. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not, why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you didn't want me here anymore."

"You're always welcome in my room, Emma," Shalimar reassured as she did a good job of hiding her true emotions. She headed over to her dresser and began looking for clothes. She wondered if she should mention the dream she had the night before. She thought it was Emma and her, she was pretty sure it was at least her consciously in her subconscious. But she couldn't risk telling Emma and having her know nothing about it.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Shalimar asked without admitting she'd watched her sleep most of the night.

"Um, pretty good," Emma replied hiding her uneasiness at the question. She wouldn't dare admit what she dreamt about in fear it hadn't been real for Shalimar. She didn't want her to feel awkward around her. More importantly, she was sure she couldn't risk anything of the sort until she was absolutely sure Shalimar felt the same. And not only did Shalimar have to feel the same, but she wanted her to be willing to accept it and embrace it. To embrace her. She feared if she made her move now, it might frighten the feral away and that was the last thing she'd ever want to do. She'd rather have her love as a friend then not have any of her love at all. She couldn't bear the thought of anything ever coming between them, let alone her being the one to cause it. She decided it best not to mention anything about her dreams last night at the moment.

Shalimar placed a pair of pants and socks on the bed and turned to face Emma with a shirt held up in her hand.

"What do you think of this top?" She questioned as she anxiously awaited the psionic's response. Emma sat up and folded the covers over as she glanced over to Shalimar.

"Um, well, I don't know I'd have to see it first," Emma joked as she raised her eye brows at the incredibly small semi tank top morph shirt Shalimar held up in front of her.

"Come on, seriously," Shalimar probed hoping Emma would like it.

"Seriously," Emma began, "what is the doll that shirt belongs to gonna wear?" She smiled over at Shalimar and kept to herself that she desperately wanted to see her in that top.

"So you don't like it?" Shalimar lowered her arms in defeat.

"No, it's fine, very sexy," Emma reassured and flashed a smile at Shalimar.

"Good," Shalimar turned back around to hunt through her top drawer, "'cause I was gonna wear it anyway."

Emma slowly slid from the bed to stand beside Shalimar. Shalimar looked up to see the wide-eyed Emma looking at her exposed delicates in her drawer.

"Those are some under garments you got there," she said as she held back the blush she felt building up.

"For those of us who wear them," Shalimar slashed a sexy grin back at Emma that made her knees go weak. Images of Shalimar in every pair of the panties before her raced through her mind.

"I wear them sometimes," Emma smiled back as she continued their usual gentle flirting rituals. "You know, when I have to."

"Well, they make me feel sexy to wear them under my clothes," Shalimar smiled as she stood to her feet. Emma thought about her statement and couldn't even think of anything that wouldn't make Shalimar sexy. She knew Shalimar could wake up after sleeping in a pile of garbage all night with torn and dirty clothes with her hair and teeth unbrushed and she would still find her to be the sexiest person alive, in every way she imagined it.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Shalimar said as she began to head to the bathroom door. She really felt like saying, "Join me," but somehow managed to hold back.

She headed into the room and closed the door behind her. Emma heard the shower turn on and drove herself crazy with thoughts of a naked Shalimar undressing on the other side of that door. She wanted more than anything to open it, to open the doors between them, the means on complete and honest transportation and take the road that appeared before her. She made her way back over to the bed and collapsed in a heap on Shalimar's pillow. She breathed in the beautiful and alluring scent of the feral all around her and knew it was time to hand over the key to Shalimar and let her decide if she wanted to open the lock.


	6. How to Catch a Feral

Emma headed back to her room carrying the scent of Shalimar all over her. Her skin still tingled at having been so close to the feral all night. She'd wait to shower as long as she could so she could enjoy the sensations of her as long as possible. She never felt so alive as when she was lying in the feral's arms. When she felt Shalimar hold her close she felt like it was where she belonged. She felt like she was born and molded just to fit perfectly into her arms. Now that she was apart from the feral she felt out of place. Felt like all she wanted to do was go back home. She knew she couldn't sleep alone another night after experiencing an evening with the feral like she just had.

She made her way into her room and began to think of ways she could tell the feral how she felt. She didn't want to just blurt it out, but somewhat ease into it. She wanted a situation where she could judge the feral's reactions as to whether or not to proceed. She wanted a sure fire way that she could "seduce" the feral and not be rejected. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she was ever rejected by her. Of all the mutants, threats, and dangers they'd faced together she was much more afraid of Shalimar because she knew she could hurt her the most. She knew Shalimar had total control and hold over her heart and if she wanted to could break it in a second and paralyze the psionic. She was determined not to let that happen.

She headed over to her drawers as an idea came into her mind. She reached into her top drawer and removed one of the few pieces of lingerie she had. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of black tie lacey underwear followed by a beautiful black lacey bra. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even worn them, or the last time she had someone she really wanted to wear them for. A satisfying grin spread across her face as she held the two garments between her fingers.

Emma quickly disrobed and slipped the lingerie on. She looked at herself in the mirror and hoped Shalimar would like what she saw. She put her clothes back on over the lingerie and grabbed an envelope off her desk and headed out of the room. She rounded up some snacks knowing she didn't have enough time to cook a proper breakfast, and grabbed a bottle of cider from the fridge and some wine glasses. She made her way back to Shalimar's room with the lot.

She slowly entered Shalimar's door as she felt relieved that the feral was still in the shower. She placed the cider and snacks on the desk and began to make the bed. When she was done, she placed them in the center of the bed and put the two glasses onto the nightstand. She quickly cleaned the room so it would look more appealing.

She looked up the bathroom door as she heard Shalimar's shower come to an end. She felt tense and knew if there was ever a time to make her move now would have t be that time. She inspected the room and was content that it was ready for the feral. She walked over to the candles Shalimar kept beside her bed and lit them followed by the ones on her dresser. She turned to lock the door to Shalimar's room and faced the bathroom door in anticipation.

She removed her clothes as to only let the lingerie below be seen and placed them out of sight behind Shalimar's chair in the corner. She heard movements coming from inside the bathroom and knew Shalimar must be getting dressed. She hoped that soon enough she'd see everything she'd missed from being absent in the shower.


	7. Breakfast

Emma felt her whole body go tense as the bathroom door slowly opened to let some trapped steam escape into the room with her. She saw Shalimar, wearing blue jeans shorts and a black tank top that clung to her body perfectly, emerge from inside. She only hoped that she could appeal irresistible enough to the feral.

Shalimar stepped from the bathroom and continued to dry her long blonde hair as she entered the bedroom. After a few steps over to her dresser she paused and looked up. Shalimar smelt the incense in the air from the candles and looked over to Emma as she picked up a very intriguing scent from the psionic. Emma smiled as Shalimar looked at her from across the room.

Shalimar couldn't believe her eyes as she starred helplessly at the basking beauty before her. She slowly made her way to the end of the bed never once removing her gaze from the woman. She never felt so drawn to anyone in her whole life. She wanted to reach out and hold the psionic but couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. She knew she should say something but her tongue didn't seem to want to work with her brain to allow for her to speak. She wondered how long she'd been starring at the psionic but couldn't seem to bring her gaze to anywhere but her. She looked Emma up and down, feeling nearly blinded by her beauty. She thought she heard herself mutter a "Wow," but wasn't entirely sure if she'd said it or not. Shalimar took a mental picture of Emma this way so she could always be able to see her.

Emma was pleased as she studied the feral who was watching her. She felt her reactions were just perfect and felt urged to continue her plans further.

"So what do you think, Shal, you like it?" she asked the stunned feral before her.

Shalimar didn't even flinch at the question and Emma wasn't even sure she'd heard her.

"Shal. Shal. Shalimar!"

"Huh?" Shalimar twitched and questioned as Emma's words snapped her briefly back into reality. "Oh, sorry, I was just sweating into my eyes."

Emma smiled and felt pleased that Shalimar liked the display she was providing. She slowly stepped over to the edge of the bed.

"I made us some breakfast," she began as she gestured to the snacks and cider on the bed, "I know it's not great but I didn't have time to make anything proper."

"It's perfect." Shalimar smiled as she looked from the bed back to the striking Emma before her. "You're perfect." Shalimar wondered how long she could hold out with Emma so close to her acting the way she was. She knew if she got any closer she might not be able to control herself.

Emma slowly sat down on the bed and Shalimar did the same. Emma reached over to the nightstand to remove the glasses and handed one to Shalimar. She opened the cider bottle and poured them both a glass and placed the bottle behind her on the nightstand. She held out her arm and hoped Shalimar understood her gesture to lock arms with her own. She smiled as Shalimar obliged and felt her skin sliding across her own to intertwine them.

After they slowly sipped their cider they placed their glasses down on the desk nearest them. Emma questioned herself as to whether or not she should initiate more but saw the grin on Shalimar's face and decided she'd made her point and Shalimar could continue further if she wished.

She watched as Shalimar stood to her feet, never taking her eyes off her. She reached to the plate and removed it to place it on the desk behind her. She extended her hand out to Emma and Emma took it within her own. Shalimar gently pulled her into her arms and wrapped her hands around Emma's bare hips to pull her closer then they'd ever been before. She smiled and looked into the psionic's eyes seeing her own love, need, and want reflected there in the crystal blue. Emma brought her hands up to rest on Shalimar's shoulders and smiled back at the feral. Her head was spinning and she had to question herself if what was happening was even real as it seemed far too good to be so.

She placed her head softly on Shalimar's shoulder and felt the feral grip her closer. She felt Shalimar's hands moving up and down her body gently form hip to breast. She trembled at the perfect touch of the feral. Shalimar rubbed her gently, with love and care, taking her time to memorize every inch of the psionic's body. Emma felt herself weaker with every slight touch Shalimar delivered to her skin.

Shalimar flattened her hands so she could take in more of the psionic as she ran them farther up and down her body. She rubbed her things slowly and brought her hands up to cup her perfect breasts. Emma trembled as Shalimar's hands sent shivers all through her body into her intimate places. Shalimar placed her open palm on Emma's sides as each of her fingers rolled over Emma's rib bones one by one as if she was playing her like a fine instrument.

Emma's body begged for more and she felt a slight panic as Shalimar backed up slightly. Emma lifted her head to look the feral in the eyes. Shalimar smiled and cupped her face with her hand as she brought their lips together for a kiss. Shalimar was shocked at how in control she was able to remain at kissing the psionic. She pulled them closer so she could kiss her deeper, running her tongue over every inch of her mouth as she tasted the beautiful psionic. She felt her heart sigh in relief that she was finally giving it what it wanted.

When their kiss was finally over it took them both a second to pull themselves back into reality as the swimming in their heads had over taken them. Shalimar held Emma's sides closely as she gently stepped forward and encouraged Emma to take a step back. She slowly dipped her down to the bed and placed her on the sheets beaneath. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around the feral's neck not wanting to let her go too far away. She pulled the feral down on top of her and met her lips with her own again. She never could have imagined all the sensations kissing her would provide.

Emma's fingers played in the feral hair at the base of her neck. Shalimar shifted her head and a blonde waterfall fell into Emma's face as she began slowly kissing the psionic's jaw line from ear to mouth. When she reached her lips she paused and ran her tongue slowly over them, teasing them. She kissed her way to Emma's other ear and slowly began to nibble on the lobe. She slowly eased herself back and smiled at the psionic as their eyes met.

Shalimar lowered herself again and began kissing the psionic's neck and smiled as she felt her heart beat increasing with every contact she made. Emma felt every kiss Shalimar placed long after she'd done so and her whole face still burned with the residue her lips had left upon her. Shalimar slowly kissed her way down the length of Emma's perfect body, pausing to tease her every now and then. Shalimar placed a final kiss on the base of Emma's ankle and shifted herself to straddle Emma's thighs. She grinned as she looked at the black underwear blocking her path. She dipped her head to Emma's hips and her teeth began to slowly pull apart the ties that held her underwear in place. Shalimar smiled as she noticed her mouth's mission had been completed. She kissed her way across Emma's lower belly to the other side of her underwear and proceeded to give it the same treatment.

When the ties fell in defeat, Shalimar picked up the front of the underwear in her teeth and tossed it down to bedside floor. Emma arched herself upwards so Shalimar could remove the bottom piece and she tossed that aside as well. Shalimar smiled in triumph and let out a soft, sexy growl that turned Emma on even more. She reached up to Shalimar's sides and let her hands trail down to her shorts and tugged at the intrusive clothing. Shalimar unbuttoned her shorts and wiggled her way out of them and her underwear in one motion to toss them the way of Emma's. She reached down to pull her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. She leaded forward once more to kiss her way across Emma's collar bone and down her chest. She brought her hand up to gently play with Emma's breast through her bra as she did so.

Emma reached up and wrapped her arms around Shalimar's back to undue the clasp of her bra. When she'd undone it, Shalimar lifted herself slightly without breaking her mouths' contact with the psionic, so she could remove the bra and push it aside. Shalimar gave the ties of Emma's bra the same treatment she'd given her underwear and let it hit the floor in defeat to join with her own.

Shalimar slowly sat back and tried to catch her breath. She'd never felt more excited in her entire life and still couldn't believe any of it was happening. She looked at the psionic lying beneath her and tried to take in the image of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen laying naked and anxious for her touch. They starred at each other, letting their hands roam, as they took in the intense beauty of each other.

"I love you," Shalimar spoke softly as she kept her gaze with the psionic's inviting eyes.

"I love you, too," Emma returned with a smile.

Shalimar smiled and returned to Emma's arms to kiss her way across Emma's chest and breasts. She took her time, wanting to lavish every bit of her skin with her mouth. She loved the way the psionic smelled and tasted and her tongue tingled with every bit of her that crossed its path. She let her tongue roam across the perfect swells of Emma's breasts and paused to tease the hardened nipples at their center. Shalimar smiled at every sweet moan that escaped Emma's lips as she explored the secret parts of Emma's body.

Knowing she couldn't wait any longer, Shalimar kissed her way down Emma's stomach and Emma sighed as she felt the feral enter her. As they made love, Emma knew that this was what love was meant to be. She knew that nothing could ever be as perfect and the love she shared with the feral in her arms. Shalimar reached up to hold Emma's hand which dangles by her side. She slowly spread the psionic's fingers so they could interlock with her own.

When their perfect expression of the love they shared was over, Shalimar collapsed in Emma's awaiting arms and rested her head on her chest. Their heart beats slowly began to resume normal beating as they pounded against each other through their chests. They pulled at the sheets so they could cuddle up underneath them and drew each other closer. Shalimar sighed in content though she couldn't hold the psionic close enough to her. She reached for her hand and held it tightly and sensually. She smelled the scent of their combined sweat mixing into the air around them and felt the dampness of Emma's skin seeming to leak into her own pores. She smiled and turned her face up to lock eyes with the psionic.

"That was the best breakfast I've ever had," she said and kissed the sweet lips before her.

"Me too," Emma agreed and pulled her lover closer into her arms.


	8. Of Ferals and Psionics

Long after the psionic had fallen asleep Shalimar lay awake still holding her close. She was far too happy to even think about sleeping and wouldn't dare miss a moment of her beautiful lover asleep in her arms for the first time after making love. It had been hours since they embarked upon their new journey into true love. Her body tingled at the warmth of Emma's so close to her own. She pulled the psionic closer to her and held her tight as if she was afraid to let her go. She thought of all the ways she loved the psionic. Of all the ways she discovered just this morning. How her world changed at the touch of Emma's lips on her own. She remembered hearing passion call her by name. She tried to think of how her life was before but couldn't seem to remember anything prior to Emma. It all seemed like a blur to her. She held the sleeping psionic closer to her heart and listened as the beating combined with that of her own. Shalimar reached over to stroke the soft hair of her lover.

Shalimar gently took Emma's hand within her own and placed a soft kiss upon her skin. She brought their hands down to rest upon her heart and smiled at the comfort it brought her. She never wanted to move and couldn't care less about any thing else going on in the world. To her, Emma was her world. She was everything the feral ever wanted, needed, desired, dreamed of and even hoped and wished for. Emma had surpassed that even. With everything Emma did, she somehow always managed to surpass Shalimar's dreams of what she could do or be. To Shalimar, the world was dull before Emma. Nothing looked or felt the same to her. She felt as if she was seeing and experiencing the world for the first time and her soul had been awakening from a long time slumber now that she'd touched the psionic.

As Shalimar lie in bed cuddled against the naked psionic she was sure that Heaven itself couldn't come close to the experience she was having. She knew she'd found her world and her Heaven all in one day and she'd found it in Emma's eyes. She wanted to kick herself for not doing something sooner but pushed aside all doubts in her mind. She wouldn't let anything ever interrupt what she was feeling for the psionic. Her psionic.

Shalimar lie smiling to herself and soon enough she felt her lover twitch and begin to awaken. Emma yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to meet those of the ferals' starring back at her in pure love. She smiled as she realized Shalimar had just made all her dreams come true.

"Good morning, again." Shalimar smiled and gently kissed her lovers forehead and brushed her hair from her face to peer into her baby blue eyes. "How are you?"

"Great." Emma smiled and rested her head on Shalimar's shoulder as the feral ran her hands through her hair.

"I have something I wanna show you," Shalimar said as she slowly eased herself up. She hated breaking her contact with Emma. Every second she wasn't touching the psionic she felt like her skin was calling out to her, begging her to put them back in their rightful place upon her lovers' body. Shalimar leaned to the edge of the bed and Emma smiled at seeing her naked body. Shalimar reached under her bed to remove a green notebook and returned to her lovers' arms once more. She sat up and braced her pillow behind her against the wall as Emma did the same.

"What is it?" Emma asked as Shalimar handed the book to her.

"My heart," Shalimar replied. "You've already got the real one, now I want you to see what it's been holding all this time." Shalimar smiled sweetly at the psionic. "Go on, open it."

Emma opened the notebook and began to read the pages before her. She smiled as she read the sweet words Shalimar had stored inside this little book.

"You wrote this all for me?" She couldn't believe the feral had loved her so deeply and never admitted her love was so true. Never told her just how deeply she loved her.

"Every word," the feral replied, content at the smile she saw on Emma's face as she read the book. "I want you to have that."

"I don't know what to say." Emma smiled and kissed the feral with all the passion in her heart. "Thank you. I have something for you too actually," Emma said and stood up to make her way to the dresser. She removed the envelope she'd left there and crawled back into bed to cuddle against the feral.

"I wrote something for you too," She said as she smiled and handed the envelope to Shalimar.

"Guess we do think alike, huh?" Shalimar said as she opened the note and began to read the poem enclosed. When she finished reading she turned back to Emma and smiled a grateful smile. Emma loved that smile so much and was glad every time she was able to put it on her beautiful face.

"Thank you, I love it," Shalimar said as she laid them both back down to hold each other. She set the poem down on the nightstand and cuddled herself as close to the psionic as she could.

"I have more for you in my room," Emma informed her.

"Well, don't leave to get them now," Shalimar laughed and kissed her lovers' lips once more. She wanted to have the sweet taste of Emma on her lips for the rest of her life. Emma agreed by curling herself close to her lover with no thoughts of leaving anytime soon. She planned on never spending another night without her lover close against her.

"I wish we'd have openly discussed this much sooner," Emma said as she let her fingers trail along Shalimar's chest.

"I guess I was just blinded by your beauty," Shalimar replied as they both couldn't help but laugh at the corniness of her words. Emma looked up to the ceiling as she felt herself becoming tired again and was happy to see that it wasn't her own. She felt herself soaring off into a new, beautiful world and just smiled as she let love take the wheel to drive her wherever she was meant to be. As long as she was beside Shalimar she knew everything would be alright. She looked to her lover to share a kiss that showcased her undying devotion and love. Shalimar lay her head back down as she tried to catch the breath Emma had taken away from her.

"You've made all my dreams come true," Emma said and smiled sweetly at her.

"Now it's time for us to make all our dreams come true together," Shalimar whispered and nibbled on Emma's neck before resting her head down as the two drifted off again to resume their sweet dreams.

The End


End file.
